The present invention relates to a document holder and more particularly to a document holder to be fed through a computer printer or electronic memory typewriter, for printing checks and other documents that are difficult to feed individually because of size, shape and other considerations.
It has heretofore generally been necessary to provide special continuous pre-printed documents corresponding to individual forms or records such as checks to enable a computer to imprint at the desired entry regions for data. Checks, postcards, envelopes and special document forms are examples of the type of output copy not suitable for efficient use with a computer printer because they require individual handling and positioning, whereas the printer is essentially designed for operation on continuous forms. Output printing on different types and sizes of documents, particularly those of small size, as well as printing close to document edges, especially along the bottom edges thereof, presents difficult if not insurmountable problems for computer printers. The preparation of special continuous forms requires preprinting of substantial quantities to be economically justified, and has the additional drawback of requiring the user to maintain two sets of documents for the same purpose. Thus special forms are not acceptable to a typical computer user who desires to print checks.
One object of the present invention is the provision of a document holder constructed to permit documents to be readily inserted into the holder and held in fixed position thereon while being fed through a computer printer or a high speed electronic memory typewriter, for rapid and automatic printing of entries on such documents.
Another object is the provision of a document holder of the type noted above, constructed of a flexible and durable material which can be readily fabricated, and which will receive and maintain documents in proper position when the holder is fed through any of a variety of printer makes and types.
A still further object is the provision of a document holder as above noted, containing means thereon for aligning the document holder in an initial position, for example in a computer printer, and means to readily permit movement of the document holder through the computer printer by means of the tractor device thereof.